


Honeymooners

by bookspark



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Harry and Draco's honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymooners

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble written for a friend in my LJ days.

_Hey guys, the honeymoon is great! I can’t believe you managed to get up tickets to Morocco! I-_

“Hey, Scarhead!”

Harry sighed and stopped writing to Ron and Hermione. He turned around, grinning and raised an eyebrow at the very naked Draco that was smirking at him. “Yes?”

“Stop writing the Weasel and Granger and come here,” Draco said walked to the bed.

“If I don’t write to them soon, they’re going to worry if you’ve killed me with all the sex. Just give me a second and I’ll have it done,” he replied and turned back to the letter. Draco was always rude when he wanted something, even when it was something from him.

_~~I’m~~ We’re having a great time. Talk to you when we get back._

_Harry_

“Are you done yet?”

“Yes... Hold on...” Harry got up and walked over to Draco’s owl, tying the note to her leg and sent her off. Turning, Harry’s moaned at Draco. He’d draped himself over the bed, white sheets complimenting his pale skin. One arm was thrown over the pillows, propping him up while the other slowly teased his cock. Harry took as step forward, eyes locked with lust filled gray ones. “Merlin...”

“Yes?” Draco drawled, a smirk on his lips. “It seems your ability for speech has left you once again. And you were doing so well too...Potter.”

A shiver always crawled down Harry’s spine when Draco called him by his last name and the other man knew it.


End file.
